


Ballroom

by partings_and_memories



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: AU, Assassin - Freeform, Ballroom, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dark Royalty, F/M, Family Rivalry, Masquerade, Murder, inspired by that one dark royalty playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: You're on a mission to kill your enemy... only to fall in love with him
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this mainly came from those dark royalty core playlists on youtube, I just had to okay

Perhaps it was the high ceiling and marble floor that gave you chills, or perhaps it was the eerie tune coming from the orchestra. Either way, you came here, not for fun, but to complete the task given to you. It was then your family could win the neverending feud between the two royal powers.

There he was, standing proud and confident as he engaged in small talk with some of the guests. Oh, how you loathed that smile. He may seem like a charming man behind the mask he wears (both literally and figuratively, it’s a masquerade after all), but deep down, you know this ball he hosted was merely for him to gain richness and power.

You glided across the floor gracefully, bowing to the familiar people you come across. This was a party for all those rich and powerful, just another way for the Kang family to influence them and earn allies. 

Behind your mask, you hid the dark intentions that fill you as you formed a somewhat sweet smile on your face before facing him. Thankfully, he had not recognized you.

“You must be the host of this grand party,” you said with your sugar-coated words. “I must say, the host is as charming as the party is.”

You now understood why he was easy to influence others: his captivating smile and graceful attitude made him likeable. His hand reached for yours before his lips brushed ever so lightly against your glove-covered skin.

“It is my pleasure, fair lady,” he said, eyes locking with yours.

There was an odd tingle in you the moment your eyes met. You felt heavy, entranced in his gaze. No, focus on what you came here for, y/n. Everything must go according to plan.

“If you don’t mind, would you care for a dance?” His outstretched hand was awaiting your response.

With a curt smile, you played your hand in his and edged closer.

“It would be my pleasure.”

\---

Perhaps it was the solemn aura around you, or maybe it was because you felt rather tipsy from the drinks, but it felt like you two have been dancing for hours. He was a good dancer, you have to admit. It was a shame the heels made you struggle to keep pace from time to time.

His arm kept a strong clutch on your hip as you waltzed across the ballroom together. His eyes never left you, his fascination in you evident. You were allured by him, but you had to keep your eyes on the prize. The clock is ticking and you have little time left.

“Such a fine man you are,” you whispered to him, leaning in as close as you could.

“Such a shame there is none like you, Kang Hyungu.” You felt nauseous with your own words. They were all mere lies. Yet, they seemed to convince him. Now his hand had left your hip, but the other still held your hand firmly.

“Come with me,” he said. Your instincts told you to follow along as he led you away from the bustling ballroom and down the dim-lit hallways. 

Left, right, straight, left. It was like a neverending maze. That was until you made it to the outside, now surrounded by serene lights and whimsical plantation. In the midst of it all, a white-pillared gazebo stood. The scenery was almost fantasy-esque, like what you’ve seen in paintings and storybooks.

He brought you up the short steps and into the centre, now facing you with his hands cupping your cheeks. The gap between you was aching to be closed, yet you two held your places.

You just followed his rhythm the moment he leaned closer, his lips pressing against yours. It was a deep kiss, yet it was not a passionate one. You tried to hold back from a smirk and just kissed him back. You’ve done it. He fell for your trap.

His soft murmur tickled your lips as he pulled away.

“Tell me, what is your name?”

“Y/n, Park Y/n.”

His eyes widened for a split second before the blade you kept hidden stapped into his abdomen, a choked groan escaping his throat.

You stood back as you let him collapse to the ground, his blood pooling around him and staining his suit.

You stared down at him with no remorse. You have finished what you came from, but why is there an emptiness swelling within you? Could you have fallen for him? Or was it a mere fraction of overwhelming emotions?

Either way, you couldn’t linger there for long. Eyes averting from his dying body, you plucked a rose from the bushes nearby and placed it on top of him.

“May you rot, Kang Hyungu,” you whispered. You stepped over his body, leaving him to die in the now blood-stained gazebo. Feelings of pride and victory filled you as you escaped through the back garden and out of the palace, returning to your family with your achievement.

**Author's Note:**

> So how we feeling? Hope y'all enjoyed it <3


End file.
